


This Tornado Loves You

by h4hahn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4hahn/pseuds/h4hahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Hahn gets in touch with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tornado Loves You

Today was Ericia's day off, and she'd allowed herself to sleep in. After a strong cup of coffee, she'd blasted the hot water of the shower into the bathroom. Before, stepping behind the shower doors, she wiped her hand in a broad stroke across the mirror, cutting through the steam. She stared back at the blue eyes she saw. Since moving Erica had reveled in the freedom she'd allowed herself. A new city, a new hospital, new colleagues; who knew nothing about her, about her past, about who Dr. Hahn was. This morning she saw that new woman staring back at her. Wise, but with a fresh view of the world. Experienced, but a novice at the new direction her personal life led her. Prudent, but open to the newly unveiled world that lay in front of her.

Her eyes flashed and she shook her head, turning away from the mirror. Erica stepped into the shower and turned her back to take the pounding hot spray. She rolled her neck forward as the hot water beat down onto her shoulders, and let out a heavy breath. She turned again to face the showerhead, and luxuriated under the feel of the spray.

Things were so different now compared to before; a shower wasn't about washing away the tension of the day or about bracing yourself in the morning to meet the dreaded tasks ahead of you. The shower among, other things, had taken on the pleasure of relaxation and respite. Erica's new house was great, her new position was great, her new life…was great.

As a woman in her forties, with a libido that was off the charts, it was a very thrilling time to enjoy her new persuasion. The pieces all sort of fit now; how sex before had been fine, good even…but now it was *fine*. Erica closed her eyes as a very unchaste blush spread across her cheeks. There was this whole world out there, which she'd never much paid attention to. Yet, that world was gorgeous and bright and beckoning to her.

Erica ran her hands up the sides of her neck as the hot water pounded down onto her chest. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly to herself. There had been all these moments that she felt she was constantly on alert for now. The lawyer at closing who's shoulder had brushed against hers just a little too closely as she signed the legal documents, the girl on the coffee shop patio that had winked at her when she dropped her sunglasses, the woman in the bookstore who'd given her a determined stare as she lingered in the gay and lesbian section.

She laid her head back on her neck and breathed deeply, her hands now following the stream of water that flowed down her chest. She felt the heat of her chest and the water coursing between her splayed fingers. Erica's thoughts returned to the lawyer. She recalled the subtle lavender scent of her lotion, the sunlight softly radiating off her blonde hair. Erica kept her eyes closed and inhaled, as if she were breathing in the scent again. When Erica had looked up from the papers, at one point, she had encountered the woman's sly smile.

Erica's body stirred at the memory, and she slid her hands lower cupping them around her warm soft breasts. She stroked the velvety undersides, before gently grasping the erect peaks between her thumbs and index fingers. She thrust her head forward, under the showerhead, and let the hot water spray against her closed lips.

Erica had thought that day about…how would you make a move, how would you know the offer would be reciprocated? So instead, when they were finished, she'd watched the other blonde rise from the table and walk across the room. Erica's gaze had traveled from her hourglass waist over the swell of her hips beneath her black skirt. At the memory she tightened the pressure on her nipples and tugged at them slightly.

When the lawyer had cast one final glance over her shoulder, bidding Erica a good day…she had thought then, the same thing she thought now; about pressing her lush form against the stark white wall of the conference room. Erica slid her hands slowly over her own abdomen, and dipped her entire face under the shower spray; she pulled back and shook away the excess water as her right hand slid into the warm, wet cleft between her legs.

Erica gasped and braced her left hand against the shower wall. Her mind flitted between images of the redhead at the coffee shop and the brunette at the bookstore blending their forms and hips and breasts together into an amalgamation of pure *woman*. She pictured the blonde, flush against the wall, with her skirt gathered around her waist, and Erica behind her, hissing against her neck.

She slid her fingers slowly along her sex, imaging the scent, the heat, the look of the woman. Erica dipped the tip of her middle finger into her sex, rotating her wrist slightly. She could smell the lavender in her senses, and subconsciously rolled her hips forward, striving for greater penetration. She slide the finger smoothly forward and gasped aloud.

Behind her closed lids Erica saw the redhead wink, and how she'd swept her eyes up Erica's form. Her hand thrust in a gentle, natural, primal rhythm. Her thoughts ran to the brunette touching her bare skin and pressing her against a wall. A warm body pushing against her own.

She threw her head back and a shiver ran through her body. She swept her fingers up to lightly brush her clit. Again, in her mind, she was nibbling along the back of the blonde's neck and palming the smooth skin of her stomach. Erica moaned and circled her fingertips around her clit, making the bundle of nerves hum with life. She felt her knees grow weak and leaned her forehead against the shower wall above her splayed hand.

Erica bit her lower lip, imagining the skin of the blonde's neck and increased the pressure of her fingertips. She rolled her wrist in a tiny, fluid circle increasing the speed. Her breath grew ragged and she imagined the blonde trembling beneath her, her shoulders quivering.

She lifted her head and let it fall, with a thud, back against the wall as she felt the tension build within her abdomen. Erica groaned through gritted teeth, and pressed hard against her clit, sending a shock of pleasure through her groin and a white light behind her eyes. She moaned relaxed her body, propping her full weight up with her left hand still braced against the wall.

Erica licked her parched lips, as she drew in deep ragged breaths, her chest rapidly rising and falling. Smiling, she tucked those women back into her memory for another day.


End file.
